


cherry kisses

by sanguinekitten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, in which kenma hates his heart and best friend almost as much as he hates gravity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinekitten/pseuds/sanguinekitten
Summary: When Kenma finishes munching there's a sweet aftertaste lingering in his mouth and it's probably not just from the muffin. Everything tastes a little sweeter when Shoyo's next to him, as cliché as it may sound, and sometimes Kenma thinks the other boy spikes his water bottle because when did it ever taste so sweet and why is he getting a sugar rush?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	cherry kisses

**Author's Note:**

> zero critical thinking was used for this fic and the only thing my one braincell does is think about kenhina so i hope you guys like plotless kenhina fluff :)

"Did you get my chapstick again?"

Kenma's really not amused. He can't count how many times Kuro's stolen his chapstick just because "it makes his lips look better". It's untinted. That asshole.

"What?" Kuro asks. Kenma wants to wipe that fake innocence off his face. "No! Why would I do that?"

He hasn't seen his chapstick in a week and his lips are getting drier everyday. Kuro just tells him to drink water but he has no time for water what the _hell_ Kuro these stats aren't going to upgrade themselves. There's a cut from where he accidentally peeled off too much skin right in the middle of his bottom lips and it hurts when he smiles. Not that that would be a problem usually, except Karasuno is visiting and that means he gets to see Hinata Shoyou, ball of sunshine and sparker of joy (that's how Kenma sees him and he's pretty sure everyone else does too).

He's expecting to smile a lot more than usual today and he doesn't want his bleeding lip to ruin anything. (Yamamoto tells him that the blood adds much-needed color that pops against his hair and brings out his eyes, but you know what? Fuck him.)

He asks the rest of the team, hoping to find it before Karasuno arrives because he might care just a little bit about his appearance when a certain orange-haired middle blocker is around. (He's not saying any names though.) None of them have seen it and while Kenma still strongly suspects Kuro, he lets it drop for now and goes to meet Shoyou.

"Kenma!" is the first thing Shoyou says, and Kenma swears his heart melts into a puddle, dripping sappiness and warmth all the way onto his toes and leaking in his chest. Shoyou's eyes are wide with wonder and his smile seems to get bigger everytime Kenma sees him. "I'll never get used to Tokyo! We saw, like, five Tokyo Towers on the way here!"

A small laugh escapes Kenma's throat. It's a little throaty, but Shoyou doesn't seem to mind. "Five?" he repeats. "I don't think your route passes by the one."

Shoyou shakes his head. "Nope! Five."

Kenma agrees that yes, they probably did pass by five (even though there is literally no way that is true). He definitely doesn't say it to see Shoyou light up like his traitor of a PSP in the middle of a school night when his mom comes to check if he's sleeping.

"Oh, by the way, I have something for you!" Shoyou says. "We stopped by a bakery on the way here." He takes a brown package from his bag and presents it to Kenma with a proud grin. Kenma notices it's the same grin he wears when he succeeds in an oddball quick.

Inside is a muffin - a cinnamon _apple_ muffin, Shoyou adds - with a tag messily labelled "For Kenma" stuck to the plastic. It's sloppy, the stray lines hinting it was written on a particularly bumpy bus ride and the crumpled edges showing the history of the tag in the bottom of someone's bag, but it makes Kenma stupidly happy.

The cut on his lip hurts already.

"Here, you should eat it already before it gets even squished-er," Shoyou says. He hands the muffin over and offers his hand to hold Kenma's PSP. Kenma thinks that only Shoyou can get him to hand over his PSP willingly - excitedly, even.

Then he swats that thought away and focuses on the muffin, because Shoyou knows him well and it tastes amazing like Shoyou knew it would.

While Kenma's munching on the muffin, Shoyou takes to playing on Kenma's PSP. He's cute when he plays - his eyes widen as he stares at the screen intently and sweat droplets form in between his eyebrows as he leans forward in concentration. The screen glows against Shoyou's face as his fingers tap the screen with the intensity of a pianist performing a toccata. Kenma finds himself watching Shoyo more than the game.

He gives a few pointers ("Use this combo, he's charging for an attack", "Repair your gear and don't stay out too long") but Shoyou's pressed his lips into a frustrated thin line now and suddenly Kenma is very interested in the way the corners of his mouth deepen. 

When Kenma finishes munching, there's a sweet aftertaste lingering in his mouth and it's probably not just from the muffin. Everything tastes a little sweeter when Shoyou's next to him, as cliché as it may sound, and sometimes Kenma thinks the other boy spikes his water bottle because when did it ever taste so sweet and why is he getting a sugar rush?

Kuro grins at the sight of the two of them when they return to the others. (Kenma likes to call it the "embarrass-Kenma-by-spouting-shit grin" or the "Kuro-Tetsurou-is-a-horrible-friend-and-Kenma-is-never-talking-to-him-again grin". Both work equally well.) Kenma glares at him, hoping Kuro can see his eyes past his hair.

Apparently not.

"Kenma! You're in a way better mood now," Kuroo says. The death glare on Kenma's face says otherwise. 

"Really?" Kenma replies quietly. He hopes his voice sends chills up Kuroo's spine and shuts him up. Alas, no such luck. If anything, Kuroo's spine straightens and his smile only gets bigger.

"Yup!" Kuro says. "Did Chibi here cheer you up?"

Shoyou beams and now Kenma really wishes someone would send chills up his own spine because why does his face feel like it's on fire?

"I gave him a muffin," Shoyou declares proudly. Kenma commands his heart to stop melting.

_I have a heart of stone, I have a heart of stone, I have a heart of stone,_ he chants in his head. _Stones don't melt, stones don't melt, stones don't melt._

Stones don't tremble and jump around and run a race just because some sunshine shows up either, but Kenma ignores that.

"Oh, that's why." Kuro nods and Kenma is struck by how innocent he seems. Why was he ever friends with such a lying shit? "He was in a pretty bad mood today. He was picking a fight with everyone on the team."

"I was not," Kenma cuts in. "I was only asking." Despite his flat tone, he knows Kuroo can hear the edge in his voice.

"What happened?" Shoyou asks. He seems interested now.

"Nothing," Kenma answers quickly. 

"He lost his chapstick," Kuro explains. 

"You got my chapstick," Kenma corrects him.

Kuro gasps in an exaggeratedly offended manner. "I did not! These false accusations wound my heart and my soul." He swoons for good measure. "And you call yourself my friend?"

Kenma is about to reply, "No, not anymore," when Shoyou interrupts. "Oh, yeah, your lips look a little dry today." Kenma promptly short-circuits because why the hell is Hinata Shoyo looking at his _lips_ oh my God _._

"You can borrow mine," Shoyou offers. 

Kenma blinks as Shoyou passes him the chapstick and their hands brush very, very slightly - so slightly that it shouldn't be a big deal at all.

Unfortunately, Kenma's heart seems to think it's a big deal, and suddenly his face is on fire _again_ what the _hell_ face what did I ever do to you _._

He mumbles a thank you (to which Shoyou laughs in return, by the way. It seems necessary to include the detail of the way his eyes screw up and grin stretches and laugh bubbles in his throat. Anyways.) It tastes like cherry, which is funny because Kenma kind of hates it so why does it taste so good now?

Kenma decides that apple is still his favorite, but cherry could be his second-favorite fruit. Tangerine is probably his third, for completely unrelated reasons to any orange-haired middle blocker in existence (again, not dropping any names).

* * *

Kenma finds his chapstick a week later in the bottom of Kuro's bag. 

**Author's Note:**

> visit my tumblr [ snowbertlover ](https://snowbertlover.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat and check out the kagehina oneshot i posted a few days ago if you want ! it has slightly more substance than this one thankfully


End file.
